Indefinable
by Sasu-Soul
Summary: "Where the hell are your emotions!" "I tossed them in the trash..." What?     Nejiten oneshot


**Disclaimer: I do not own Neji or Tenten, their rightfull owner is Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Review please :) **

**

* * *

**

Nejiten oneshot:

I was totally pissed at him, Neji Hyuuga, for his lack of understanding, his hard face and non-existent emotions. He had hurt me for the last time now, this time he wouldn't get away with it. And to think that I love him, I'm a jerk. But he is really handsome, smart, cool, nice… "Get a hang on yourself Tenten! He needs to be punished!" I murmured angry to myself, before I sigh deeply, and knock on the Hyuugas door. He opened it slowly, his face as expressionless as usual, staring out in thin air, like I was non-existent. That's it, I've had enough. "Neji Hyuuga, you're such an idiot! A careless, stupid, emotionless idiot!" tears started falling from my eyes and I hit his chest several times. "A huge baka, can you hear me? B-A-K-A, BAKA! You never care! You always look at me with that stone-hard face and say nothing! I'm just trying to be nice, but you never open up to me, NEVER!" I cried my heart out as I looked at him; his expression seemed slightly worried, and hurt. But the only reason I can see that, is because I've known him for years. "Damn it Neji, where the hell are you're emotions?" He looked at me with the same, gray, cold eyes, and replied in a murmur "I tossed them in the trash." He what? Is he playing some silly game with me or something? I got even more hurt, and tears kept on flooding. "I am serious, go look for yourself." He said, and then he closed the door, leaving me alone again.

But what could it possibly mean that he tossed his emotions in the trash? Does he want me to look through his trash can or something? That was absolutely ridiculous. But Neji is the straightforward type; he isn't someone who jokes around. So his emotions were in the trash. But how could they be? I walked back and forth for a while, thinking, but I really had no clue. So out of pure curiosity, I decided that opening his trash-can wouldn't hurt. When I looked into it, I was surprised to find a letter with my name on it, a letter that never was sent. Was this what he meant by hidden emotions? I opened the envelope, and a red tulip popped out. How did it fit in there? And why would Neji write me a letter, to then toss it in the trash? The only answer is to read the letter, I thought. So I took a deep breath, and started:

_Dear Tenten, _

_I'm not the best at writing letters. But this is something I am unable to talk about, so I will write it instead. I don't know when the idea hit me. It just popped into my head. It has been years, and I have been unable to tell you about my true emotions, so why don't write them down? At this point, I don't even know if I will send this to you. My heart is beating faster and faster, and my nervousness won't go away. Well, if you ever receive this letter, I hope you will realize how much time I spent on it. And that it's not any joke made up by a random idiot. This is a real, true, and honest love-letter, from a coward that can't seem to say his feelings out loud. _

_This may sound silly, but ever since I first looked into your loving brown eyes, I was sure that we shared a special connection. I don't know if you ever noticed it, but I did, and you have had a special place in my heart since then. This feeling I get when you look at me, it is truly amazing, and completely indescribable. I have never been good at showing my emotions, unless it's anger or irritation due to mistakes made by others. But even though I look careless, I always listen to what you have to say, I remember every single word, and think about it a lot, even hours after the conversation. The reason I look away every time you try to catch my attention, is that I know that if I start looking at you, I just cannot stop. I will get lost in you lovely brown eyes that show so much confidence and determination. But also a weakness, a weakness not many seem to notice, but I do. You are scared, scared of the darkness that's enveloping Konoha, not because of personal fears, but because you fear for the safety of others. You have always been the selfless kind, willing to do whatever for your teammates. When people look at you, they see a girl with no fear, tossing herself into the battle to save her teammates. But when I look at you, I see a unsecure little girl who is afraid of not being good enough, and that her teammates will die or get hurt because she isn't capable of defending them. _

_But you are Tenten, and not only on the battlefield. I wonder how Lee would have survived if it wasn't for the food you give him during practice, and how I would've survived without your optimistic, but still realistic opinions that you use to make Lee and I agree with each other. You share some of his optimism and determination, but still a lot of my realistic and logical thinking, that's why you are the glue that keeps our team together. But there's a lot more to you than that. Like your soft, brown hair, your lovely laugh, your perfect white teeth, the way you manage to turn every day into a good day, and how it seems like every day without you is a living nightmare. I could go on all day, but that wouldn't get me any closer to the end of the list of positive things about you. _

_You are my sun, the one that can't be covered by any eclipse, my hope, my dreams, my happiness. The one that made me realize that everything is possible, if you just believe. You made me understand that I wasn't the only genius around, and that there are a lot of things I have yet to discover. Like the one I am discovering now, a new emotion, so lovely, so full of passion. Is this love? Is that what I feel for you? Might be, might not, but even so I know that it is special, something that is truly indefinable. And I already called it a love-letter, this letter I am writing for you. _

_Still, emotions are hard to define, and when you have, it's hard to express them with words. So I will use those three little words that people believe are the ones who express the strongest of emotions. The three words every person on this earth wants to be told by their true love, and to tell their true love. Three small words that are so hard to utter, and hard to write down as well. But when they're said, or written in this case, it is a lot easier to say them one more time. So, here it comes, nothing cheesy, just three words that I have used this whole letter to get the courage to write. _

_I love you…_

_Sincerely Neji_

Tears started to form in my eyes, I tried to keep them away, but it was impossible. This isn't real, this can't be happening! He loves me. I was so happy I could run around the globe. This was what he was hiding all along! I ran towards the door, and practically flew Neji down when he opened it. "Why haven't you told me?" I screamed, hugging him tightly. He looked pretty puzzled as he replied: "I thought I explained that in the letter." A small blush appeared on his face. I laughed a little; I've never seen him blush before. He looked at me confused. "What's so funny?" I decided not to bring it up, and asked giggly "Why a tulip? I thought you were more of the "rose" guy?" He smiled a little, staring at me intensely. There was so much more passion in his eyes now. "Red tulips are a symbol of undying love." He answered matter-of-factly, before his lips met mine.


End file.
